vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mereoleona Vermillion
Summary Mereoleona Vermillion is a noblewoman and the first daughter of the Clover Kingdom's House Vermillion, one of its royal families. She is also the captain of the Crimson Lion squad and the Royal Knights squad and Fuegoleon's big sister Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-B Name: Mereoleona Vermillion Origin: Black Clover Gender: Female Age: 32 Classification: Magic knight, Beast woman, The Uncrowned Undefeated Lioness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Can manipulate Fire, she can use the Mana Zone to multiply her attacks to the opponent and leaving no chance for him to escape), Empathic Manipulation (Everything she touches with her hand of Fire became docile and abandon all motivation), Statistics Amplification (Mereoleona uses the Reinforcement Magic to increase her physical abilities), Power Nullification (Her Fire can Burn Magic and Nullify them, she especially Burned Liar's Dark Magic, Light Magic and even The Power Nullification attribute of Asta's sword replicated by him), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Barely affected by a Sleep Magic although their stats has been lowered) Attack Potency: Likely Small City level (It was explicitly stated that Meroleona is stronger than Yami, She completely overpowered Lliar numerous time and easily defeated it, she was even able to hold back reincarnated liar alongside an entire elves squad) Speed: At least Superhuman movement speed with FTL combat speed (Blitzed numerous time other characters faster than Asta, casually comparable if not superior to Vetto who was able to outpace Yami in close combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Small City Class (Superior to Asta and on par with the other Magic Knight Captains) Durability: Likely Small City level (Took attacks from Reincarnated Lliar and elves squad even if her durability was lowered by Sleep Magic Stamina: Incredibly High, fights powerful members of the White Knight Demon's Eyes, she could live during 300 days in the forest of Bumpkin where powerful magical beasts live. Mereoleona was able to continuously fight against opponents as strong as her during days and even where her senses were lowered, she could still fight. Range: 'Dozen of Meters with most of her Abilities 'Standard Equipment: 'Grimoire 'Intelligence: Unknown, but she is an accomplished fighter who is known for his technique and his inhuman strength Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reinforcement Magic:' Reinforcement Magic is a know ability in the Clover country, it's a form of magic that allows the users to increase their physical abilities, this magic can also be used form increase durability by enveloping the body with Mana. Mereoleona uses this form of magic to increase her physical abilities *'Mana Zone:' Offensively, the mana could be funneled into spells to increase their size and number. It could also be used to launch attacks from all-around, within, or behind a target. Defensively, the mana could be used to augment Mana Skin and other Reinforcement Magic spells, allowing for the prediction of enemies' attacks and for moving in mid-air *'Fire Paw:' It a spell used by Mereoleona for making the peoples she want unable to act freely and making them docile. 0108-008.jpg 0108-009.jpg 0108-012.jpg 0108-013.jpg *'Fire Manipulation:' Mereoleona can manipulate the elements of fire, by using it, she can burn instantanously the opponent, it can be used to burn away magic attack and completly cancel it, usually, she use Hand to hand movements alongside her fire ability to burn entierly the opponents simply by contact, with Mana zone, she can increse the AOE of her attacks and even produce continuously attacks to prevent the opponent to reacts and even heal. **'Calidus Brachium:' The user surrounds their fist with a fiery aura and punches the opponent, engulfing them in flames 0136-018.png **'Calidus Brachium Barrage:' After taking control of the surrounding mana, the user pummels the target with fiery blasts from multiple directions. The continuous stream of attacks from every direction makes it difficult to escape from or defending against this spell 0137-016.jpg 0138-003.png **'Calidus Brachium Purgatory:' After taking control of the surrounding mana, the user pours all of their strength into a stream of punches that engulfs the entire area with flames. The fire is strong enough to incinerate blocks of stone. The physical strain of this spell could worsen any injuries the user has, and the magical exhaustion could leave the user defenseless. 0153-004.png 0153-005.png 0153-006.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Black Clover Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Captains Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 7